Earthdawn
Welcome to the Guild Earthdawn. The name The Guild was named after a high fantasy Pen'n'Paper RPG. If you like information on the game check out the Earthdawn-Wiki http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earthdawn (please note: this is the german Wiki on Earthdawn, the English contains far less info at the moment). As we - the founders and core members - are very fond of this game, we named a lot of our characters after more or less famous characters from this RPG. The leaders The Guild's leader is Twiceborn (Xelor, Lvl 110+; German). There are 3 other people taking care of leading and organizing the Guild, these are Shaniquia (Sadida, Lvl 100+; German) and Vallusa (Sadida, Lvl 140+; German). One of our first members and long time leaders, polmo (Iop, Lvl +100; French), unfortunately quitted playing. If he ever returns, we would welcome him back. Twiceborn :Player: Nivalis :Class: Xelor :Lvl: 110+ :Build: Intelligence :Professions: Alchemist, Tailor some real life facts about Nivalis: :Gender: female :Age: 30+ :Languages: German, English, very (!) basic French :Job: biologist (post-doctoral fellowship) :Interests: Pen'n'Paper RPG, painting, reading, video games, martial arts :Trivia: In the Earthdawn RPG, Twiceborn is the leader of the kadavermen in Parlainth. Later in the history of the game, after the war with Thera and the fall of Skypoint, Twiceborn is considered a demon, ruling the Necropolis in the ruins of Vrontok. As Twiceborn is but a puppet of some invisible demons controlling her, she is immortal as long as these demons exist, for her controllers will always resurrect their puppet. Shaniquia :Player: Yorvak :Class: Sadida :Lvl: 100+ :Build: Strength :Professions: Lumberjack, Staff Carver, Alchemist some real life facts about Yorvak: :Gender: male :Age: 30+ :Languages: German, English, very (!) basic Russian :Job: student (engineering) :Interests: Pen'n'Paper RPG, reading, programming :Trivia: Shaniquia was named after a telefonist in the movie "L.A. crash". Vallusa :Player: Azaril :Class: Sadida :Lvl: 140+ :Build: Strength, Intelligence :Professions: Alchimist, Farmer, Baker :Trivia: Vallusa was named after a princess from the german RPG "Das Schwarze Auge"(http://www.wiki-aventurica.de/index.php). Long time members Aside from some alternative characters of the core members, long time members - some with excurses in other Guilds or longer absence from the game - are Pz-Peter, Incredible-Ulk and Lizz. The members are from different countries all across Europe (Germany, Poland, Netherlands, Belgium, France,....) and other continents (America, Australia). Language We enjoy to be multilingual and multicultural! Every language may be used in Guild chat, however we would kindly ask all members to switch to English as soon as another Guild member asks for it. Rules The Guild was founded by older players mainly to have a opportunity to chat and get together, furtehrmore to enjoy benefits like a coomon house an Paddock, so rules aren't too strict. Mature players (20+) are welcome, however younger players are welcome as well. Having jobs, family and other time consuming activities in real life, many of the members are active only n the late afternoon (European time) and evening or in the weekend. Some members are rather inactive from time to time. Inactivity is tolerated to a certain degree, yet being incative for more than 2 months will lead to a change in rank to "Reservist" and only the rights to "modify own XP" will remain. Inactive members will immediately regain their former status upon becoming active again. Members automatically removed after 3 months of inactivity will always be reinvited. Basically, the Guild motto is "Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.", meaning who asks for help will get it. What is important for us.... * be always kind to other members and help each other!!! * speak at least basic English * no names like xX-I'mthehypercoolest-insertclass-Xx or offending names * no aggression of Guild members with other alignment (if you BOTH AGREE to have a duel, that's fine) * no insults, racism, sexism etc. in the Guild chat! * no misuse of granted rights (like e.g. setting XP on 90% without the person agreeing or stealing breeding items) What is not important for us.... * Lvl doesn't matter - we all started at Lvl 1 * P2P or F2P (we prefer P2P, otherwise participation in Dungeon runs etc. may be difficult) * nationality / time zone * inactivity Ranks and Rights :Leader ::The Guild leader is Twiceborn - and it will stay like this... :Second in Command ::The rank "Second in Command" is only given to trusted long-time members of the Guild and comes with all rights. :Protector ::The rank of "Protector" is given to members Lvl 40+. It comes with the rights to place and collect from a Preceptor. :Guard ::The rank of "Guard" is given to members Lvl 20+. It comes with the rights to manage Guild members' XP and usage of Paddocks. :Reservist ::Given to members inactive for more than 2 months, all rights except for manage own XP will be lost. Upon becoming active again, members regain their old rank and rights immediately. :Apprentice ::The rank "Apprentice" is given to all new members Lvl <20. It comes with the rights to invite new members and manage own XP donation. :Recruiting Officer ::Members interested in finding the Guild new people to join in may volunteer for this position. It comes with the rights to invite (of course), manage members' XP donation and manage rank (but NOT manage rights!). Ranks - and thus related rights - given by recruiting officers are a matter of discussion with the Guild leaders if they don't fit in this general scheme. :Diplomat ::Diplomats are alternative characters ("Alts") of players who are friends with our Guild or certain members, e.g. Alts of players who left the Guild with their main, yet want to keep contact. :other Ranks ::All other ranks are a matter of discussion with the Guild leaders. :A few words on the Rights ::DOFUS is a game and games should be fun! Our members won't be restrained too much in their rights, it is quite easy to get a lot of rights in this Guild. However, we rely on our members not misusing their rights to annoy other members! If we spot members stealing from the Paddock or changing other members XP donation "for fun", they will loose these rights or eventually get banned. Resources and Jobs Gathering :Farmer ::*Elyma Lvl 100 ::*Vallusa Lvl 100 :Fisherman ::*Oionil Lvl 30+ ::*Druistadt Lvl 20+ :Lumberjack ::*Shaniquia Lvl 100 ::*Lutisana Lvl 30+ :Miner ::*Fuzzie Lvl 70+ ::*Fioretto Lvl 40+ ::*Emeralda-Kasim Lvl 30+ :Hunter ::*Jaspree Lvl 30+ :Alchemist ::*Shaniquia Lvl 100 ::*Vallusa Lvl 100 ::*Elyma Lvl 80+ Crafting :Baker ::*Elyma Lvl 100 ::*Vallusa Lvl 100 ::*Raggok Lvl 100 :Butcher ::*Jaspree Lvl 30+ :Fishmonger ::*Oionil Lvl 60+ :Handyman ::*Lutisana Lvl 20+ :Carver ::*Shaniquia Staffcarver, Lvl 50+ ::*Vasdenjas Bowcarver, Lvl 20+ :Smith ::*Fuzzie Swordsmith, Lvl 30+ House The Guildhouse (owned by Nivalis) is located in Brakmar (-22,35). It can be reached by using the Zaapi to the Tailors Sellrooms, then walk one map to the right. Paddock The Paddock is located in Brakmar (-20,39). It can be reached usind the Zaapi to the Carvers Workshop, then walk one map to the right. It is a rather small Paddock with a maximum of 2 breeding items and 2 mounts. Joining Earthdawn If you like to join us, PM in game. Maintenance / Updating this site To any of our members: If you would like me to include certain information to this site, tell me in game, E-mail me or leave a message in "My talk" (Raggok). I'll try to keep this up-to-date. Feel free to add more information on your characters (Professions, Lvl, etc.) as well.